Te odio porque te quiero
by Juana Mari
Summary: Stacy ha vuelto y House no puede olvidar el beso que compartió con Cameron. Shortfic.


Otro short de House y Cameron. Romántico. Espero que os guste.

Cameron estaba en el laboratorio, pero no trabajaba. En realidad estaba intentando recobrar la respiración.

Desde que Stacy volvió por segunda vez, House se había ensañado más que nunca con ella. No tenía suficiente con sus castigos diarios por acostarse con Chase, que ahora tenía que aguantar a su jefe gritándole por nada en especial.

Llegaba, la tomaba con ella y se deshacía en mimos con Stacy, así eran los nuevos días de Cameron. No estaba segura de si habían vuelto juntos, pero de lo que no había duda era de que House estaba enamorado.

Sus compañeros la miraban con compasión, se apiadaban de ella. Foreman llegó a decirle a House que por qué solo la trataba mal a ella. "Por lo menos podrías tratarnos mal a todos" dijo el neurólogo. Después de la mirada gélida de House, prefirió no dar más ideas.

Lo que más molestaba a Cameron eran los continuos cambios de carácter de él. Estaba descargando su ira sobre ella y de repente llegaba Stacy, decía algo y House sonreía y se ponía ñoño. Cuando la abogada abandonaba la estancia, todo se volvía oscuro, empezaban a salir llamas de las paredes y House, en vez de llevar bastón, llevaba un enorme tridente.

Era viernes. "Por fin" pensó cuando entró en casa. Deseaba que el lunes estuviese algo mejor. Así era ella, esperaba cosas de la gente que nunca llegaban.

Después de ducharse, se tiró en el sofá y disfrutó del silencio. Tendría el fin de semana lleno de silencio. Ilusa de ella, ya estaba deseando verle de nuevo.

Llamaron al timbre. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe. Se levantó pesadamente y miró por la mirilla. "¿Desde cuándo llama al timbre?" se preguntó mientras quitaba el cerrojo.

Abrió y asomó la cabeza. Había olvidado cambiarse de ropa, estaba con la toalla enrollada al cuerpo. Aquel silencio terminaría pronto.

-Qué pasa¿no tienes suficiente con machacarme en el hospital que también tienes que hacerlo en mi casa? – preguntó.

-¿Puedo pasar? – dijo House ignorándola. Tras pensarlo durante unos segundos, abrió más la puerta y él pasó.

-Bueno – dijo ella - ¿puedo cambiarme antes de que empiece la función o crees que disfrutarías viendo cómo entro en hipotermia? – House no contestó, asi que ella asintió y se metió en su habitación.

Cuando salió, él estaba sentado en el sofá. Ella se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Recuerdas el beso? – preguntó él.

-Vagamente – mentirosa. Ni siquiera él se lo creyó. La miró con las cejas levantadas – sí – admitió.

-Te odio desde ese momento – no la miraba. Se dedicaba a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el bastón.

-Claro, eso explica por qué estás tan cariñoso conmigo – dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-Te odio porque no puedo querer a Stacy – Cameron se quedó helada. Esperaba oír de todo menos aquello.

-Creo que no entiendo – dijo confusa.

-Desde que nos besamos no he podido olvidarte. Estás en mi cabeza noche tras noche, y por el día te veo, asi que no ayuda mucho – cogió aire – te odio porque te quiero.

-¿Y por eso te deshaces en mimos con ella y a mi me pisas? – preguntó molesta.

-Si, porque quiero olvidarte, quiero verte como lo que eres. Mi empleada. Quiero enamorarme de nuevo de ella porque sería más sencillo.

-¿Y conmigo no?

-No. Cameron, quiero volver a besarte. Quiero abrazarte. Quiero estar contigo. Pero no puedo, así que me enfado contigo. Te odio para olvidar que te quiero.

-Entonces... – Cameron no sabía qué decir - ¿no estás enamorado de ella?

-No puedo – House sonrió amargamente – porque ya estoy enamorado.

-Me estás diciendo... que tu me quieres y yo te quiero... ¿y no podemos estar juntos?

-Sería muy complicado – dijo él defendiéndose.

-¿Cómo lo sabes¿Lo has probado? – House cogió aire de nuevo.

-No.

-Entonces no tienes derecho a juzgar algo que no has probado – dijo enfadada.

-¿Y qué propones? – dijo él mirándola.

-Vamos a hacer un trato – House asintió – una semana. Juntos. Si no funciona, lo dejamos. Yo seré tu empleada y tu mi jefe. Sin enfados. Si funciona... ya me entiendes.

-Me parece bien.

-Bien – dijo Cameron.

-Bien – repitió House levantándose. Cameron le imitó y fueron hasta la puerta.

-Buenas noches – dijo ella sonriendo. Se apoyó en la pared.

-Buenas noches – House la miró fijamente y sonrió.

Pasaron unos minutos mirándose hasta que House soltó el bastón y se inclinó sobre Cameron para besarla con pasión.

Cameron respondió efusivamente al gesto. Recorrió la espalda de House con sus manos. Él temblaba. Ella sonrió.

-Creo que ya se quién tiene el control aquí – dijo separándose un poco. House se separó, la miró y sonrió.

-Siempre has tenido el control – volvieron a besarse. Cameron le quitó la cazadora y la dejó caer en el suelo.

-¿Esta noche también? – preguntó con una sonrisa picarona.

-No, esta noche mando yo – dijo él mientras le besaba el cuello. Ella le cogió la mano y le guió hasta la habitación.

Aquella semana fue bien, y la siguiente, y la siguiente. Y el siguiente mes. Y todo lo que viniese, iría bien. Con sus mas y sus menos, pero... ¿quién dijo que sería fácil?


End file.
